


Совершенно случайно

by goldkhator



Series: Мои переводы [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Demisexual Daryl Dixon, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Gen, Jesus (Walking Dead) is a Little Shit, M/M, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ненормативная лексика, разрешение получено
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: Подслушивание чужих разговоров ни к чему хорошему не приводит.Особенно, если они о тебе.





	Совершенно случайно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overheard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687901) by [TooRational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational). 



> \- название от слова Overheard, но все варианты его перевода мне не по душе ;)

Он узнает случайно. Не то место, не то время, возможно даже, не тот человек. Если бы он пришел чуть позже, если бы не был тем, кем является… одни если.

Но не это главное.

Главное то, что некоторые события моментально меняют всю твою жизнь. Как автокатастрофа или действительно стоящая книга. Будто мир катится в ад, но это занимает чуть больше доли секунды.

Еще один немаловажный аспект: что тебе теперь делать с полученной информацией? Отреагировать? Игнорировать? Сделать вид, будто не в курсе? Разозлиться?

И чтобы дальше не произошло, третий аспект – данность:

Судьба – чертова тварь.

~*~

\- Прекрати, пожалуйста.

\- Слушай, я не хочу в это ввязываться. Поверь, мне достаточно хлопот на годы вперед. Но я вижу, что оно с тобой делает, и беспокоюсь.

\- Мэгги, при всем уважении, это не твое дело.

Дэрил останавливается в нерешительности, практически взявшись за витиеватую дверную ручку в кабинет Мэгги, дверь в который прикрыта не до конца, но отступает.

Происходящее там, похоже на личный разговор.

Наверное, лучше ему прийти позже.

\- Я знаю, и с радостью не буду вмешиваться, но ты должен с этим разобраться. Поговори с Дэрилом и все проясни, или живи дальше.

Дэрил дергается и останавливается в двух шагах от побега.

_Что?_

О чем поговорить с Дэрилом? Что он сделал Иисусу?

Он кусает губы, разрывается между желанием уйти и послушать разговор, который каким-то образом касается его.

С одной стороны, он доверяет Мэгги и Иисусу в принятии решений, когда дело касается его интересов. Они его семья, он пойдет с завязанными глазами на минное поле, если они скажут.

С другой стороны, знать, откуда последует следующий удар, обычно означает разницу между возможностью сбежать в школу или оставаться в постели следующие два дня, собирая силы, чтобы встать, пока все тело горит огнем. Это почти смешно, оглядываясь назад, как его старик тренировал его для этого гребаного нового мира. Все необходимые для выживания навыки были втоптаны в него давным-давно.

Момент сомнения принимает решение за него.

\- Нет, я не стану, - отвечает Иисус в этой своей упрямой манере, которая порой доводит Дэрила до белого каления.

\- Иисус…

\- Не _стану_. Зачем мне это? Я и так знаю, что он… не _заинтересован_ во мне. Я вижу это, я не слепой. Так какой смысл в признаниях, чтобы все испортить?

Дэрил моргает и снова прокручивает слова в своей голове, потому что быть такого не может, чтобы они означали то, о чем он подумал.

Потому что это звучит как… Иисус, кажется, имел в виду…

Нет, это должно быть ошибка.

\- Но…

\- Нет, Мэгги. Почему мы вообще это обсуждаем? В этом нет ничего такого, мы не в одном из фильмов Hallmark и мое сердце не разобьется или еще что-нибудь. Просто… это не то, чем кажется, ладно?

 _Какого хуя,_ мозг Дэрила в панике, он хочет сбежать и забыть, что это произошло, но ноги приросли к полу.

\- Слушай, это пройдет. Я переживу это, скоро останется одно воспоминание. Просто…

Следует пауза, которая ни о чем не говорит, и Дэрил пялится на дверь так, будто по его желанию она станет прозрачной и он увидит, что за ней.

\- Мне просто нужно немного времени, и все, - тихо добавляет Иисус и даже через дюйм дерева он звучит уставшим. И есть что-то еще, с чем разум Дэрила не готов смириться.

Дэрил слепым взглядом сверлит дверь пару секунд, не в состоянии сформировать ни одной внятной мысли, но затем шорох выводит его из оцепенения, и снова замирает, когда понимает, что они сейчас выйдут и найдут его здесь и ему придется столкнуться с этим… этим…

Чем бы эта _хрень_ ни была.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Мэгги и добавляет: - У тебя готов отчет за эту неделю?

Ноги Дэрила, наконец-то, отлипают от пола, и он уходит прочь, очень тщательно избегая всех скрипучих половиц по пути.

~*~

Рядом с идиллического вида ручьем в десяти минутах вглубь леса (в жопу тебя, ручей, почему ты такой шумный?), Дэрил мечется по сторонам и грызет ногти, пытаясь не сойти с ума.

Он мог бы расправиться с несколькими ходячими, чтобы избавиться от этого напряжения, но естественно ублюдков не оказывается поблизости, когда они нужны.

Блядь.

Ладно, дело в том, что…

…

Это не правда.

Это точно не правда. Не может быть правдой.

Возможно, Иисус говорил о ком-то другом? Какой-нибудь другой Дэрил, который…

…больше нет никаких Дэрилов, о которых Дэрил знает.

Но Иисус знает так много людей, верно?

…и никогда не упоминал тезок Дэрила? Дэрил никогда не захочет это выяснять.

 _Я думал, все Дэрилы носят длинные волосы и страдают аллергией на рукава, но оказывается, это не правда. Только ты. Теперь мне нужно переоценить имеющуюся информацию, Дэрил. Как ты мог так поступить со мной?_

Черт.

 _Дерьмо._

Но, хорошо, нет причин психовать по этому поводу.

На самом деле, все просто, потому что с его стороны чувств нет. У Дэрила квалификация по отсутствию чувств. Не существовало в истории Мира человека с меньшим количеством чувств, по этому поводу или по какому-либо другому.

И даже имей он какие-то чувства, это была бы… злость. И неловкость.

Злой и неловкий, вот какой он. Наверное, с момента своего рождения. Это практически стиль жизни для мужчин-Диксонов.

Суть в том, что Дэрил не гей и никак с этим не связан. Ты же не можешь быть с женщинами, если ты гей, верно? Дэрил был с женщинами. Разумеется, он не сильно был в них заинтересован и все заканчивалось несколькими встречами в захудалых барах и на еще более захудалых парковках, чтобы больше никогда с ними не встретиться.

Но все же. Они были, эти… _встречи._

И хотя Дэрил никогда ничего не чувствовал во время этих встреч, кроме физического облегчения, это должно означать, что он натурал, хоть и не без изъяна.

Правда?

Или…

Но, в любом случае, не имеет значения, о чем ты думаешь - только твои поступки. Вот что важно.

И для него лучше вернуться домой, подальше от этого дерьма, ему не нужна эта морока.

Вот так.

Решено.

~*~

Потому, что его дерьмовая жизнь полна дерьма, Дэрил врезается в Иисуса, как только проходит в ворота Хиллтопа.

\- Эй, вот ты где, - с обычной своей улыбкой говорит Иисус.

Почему он все время улыбается и счастлив, что бы ни случилось? Это тоже ложь? Этот веселый, приятный человек обманным путем заставил всех думать, что он настоящий Иисус?

Кто он на самом деле?

Где-то глубоко в душе Дэрил понимает, что он паникует, что его мысли лишены смысла, но он не может смириться со сдвигом реальности, который взялся из-блядь-ниоткуда.

\- Нужно домой, - отвечает он и обходит Иисуса ускоренным шагом, что _точно_ не выглядит, как побег.

\- Уже? Я думал, ты останешься еще на пару дней?

\- Не, - отвечает Дэрил, ничего не объясняя.

Иисус не спрашивает.

Иисус знает Дэрила и распознает его настроения и не расспрашивает и не делает попытки остановить.

Черт побери.

\- Тогда ладно. Не упади с этой старезной развалины, которую ты зовешь байком, - говорит он, и Дэрил заталкивает обратно в глотку желание огрызнуться.

Прогоняет желание обернуться к Иисусу еще дальше, потому что нет.

Просто… нет.

Это огромный пиздец, и учитывая, что Дэрил вообще не должен об этом знать, лучше обо всем забыть.

Все, проблема решена.

~*~

Парой недель позже, _долгих_ недель, проблема однозначно _не_ решена.

Дэрилу удавалось избегать Иисуса, насколько это возможно, до сих пор, и все шло прекрасно, но это все же не слишком надежно. Всегда есть случайные поездки в Хиллтоп по той или иной причине; регулярные встречи лидеров общин; дележ ресурсов, которые Иисус вечно достает из рукава, как какой-то волшебник ( _где_ он берет все это дерьмо, все было разграблено в течении нескольких месяцев, _какого черта?_ ).

Иисус всегда где-то поблизости в таких случаях. Кажется, в какую бы сторону Дэрил не глядел.

Прям как сейчас. Вот он, говорит с Мишонн, прямо перед Дэрилом.

Герой сраный.

Дэрил старается изо всех сил вести себя, как обычно, будто ничего не изменилось, но понимает – к великому ужасу, – что не может вспомнить, как это.

\- Вы ребята поссорились? Больше никаких лучших друзей? Скажи, что это не так, - говорит Тара, неприятно щелкая жвачкой, которую она бог весть где откопала. Дэрил оборачивается и смотрит на нее.

Он действительно _так_ часто разговаривает с Иисусом? Люди заметили? Они _все еще_ замечают?

Мысль такая же удобная, как свинцовый шар в кишечнике.

\- Просто спросила, боже, - говорит она, закатывая глаза, и уходит, возможно, приставать к своей подружке, вместо Дэрила.

Иисус смотрит на него и приветственно машет рукой, и Дэрил шугается, как пугливый жеребец, затем кивает с неловким рывком головы и улепетывает так, будто ему действительно есть, чем заняться.

_Да еб машу мать._

Он взрослый мужчина, что происходит?

К счастью, Карл всегда рад сплавить свою младшую сестренку в свободные руки и пойти пообжиматься с Инид. Несколько часов проведенных со счастливой, визжащей-от-радости-и-полной-энергии малышкой, и Дэрил чувствует себя достаточно расслабленным, чтобы не сбежать (снова), когда Иисус появляется на пороге его гаража, на закате.

Он садится на пол около Дэрила и без слов передает ему инструменты, которые нужны для починки байка.

Это одно из первых, чем они стали заниматься вместе однажды: вскрывать мотоциклы и машины, проводить все дни и вечера, добывая отовсюду машинное масло. Иисус был не так хорош в механике, как Дэрил, но ему хватает знаний, чтобы быть полезным. Определенно.

Настоящий мастер на все руки, этот парень. В мире нет таких вещей, о которых он не имеет хотя бы малейших познаний или полезной информации. _Однако_ , где он хранит всю эту информацию – тайна.

Еще одно из его достоинств, которыми Дэрил восхищается, но сейчас эти мысли слишком опасны.

\- Скажешь мне, что с тобой происходит? – спрашивает Иисус чуть позже, протирая карбюратор проволочной щеткой.

\- Ничего, - отвечает Дэрил, украдкой поглядывая из-под челки.

Его взгляд цепляется за руки и плечи Иисуса, за то, как футболка заполнена ими, за игру мышц, когда он с большим усердием трет особо упрямое пятно грязи или масла.

Было… оно всегда там было? Плечи, руки и вот это вот все?

(Определенно должно было, они часть его тела, Дэрил, тупица ты эдакий.)

\- Ты же знаешь, что можешь поговорить со мной, правда? Знаю, ты думаешь, что я разрушаю твою «дворовую репутацию», но я никому не скажу, - Иисус смотрит на него с дразнящее поднятыми бровями, и Дэрил опускает свои любопытные глаза обратно к двигателю, что перед носом.

\- Я потерял «дворовую репутацию», когда начал зависать с тобой, - кусает Дэрил в ответ и вжимает голову в плечи, чтобы скрыть румянец, когда Иисус начинает смеяться.

Да какого, _блин черта,_ с ним происходит?

\- О, значит, я нарушаю твой имидж? Порчу тебе игру? Погоди, с каких это пор ты _ведешь_ игру? О, знаю, только у белок с оленями есть доступ к твоим штанам.

Иисус запрокидывает голову и хохочет, затем продолжает болтать и дразнить его, но Дэрил отключается и просто пялится на него.

Он ведет себя так, будто ничего не случилось.

Он ведет себя так, будто нихуя не скрывает, будто это всего лишь еще один день, в череде таких же дней и в мире все прекрасно. Будто Дэрил, блядь, придумал весь тот разговор и всю боль, которая сочилась сквозь ту чертову дверь, что даже такой дефективный мудак, как он, почувствовал ее.

Это… это _абсолютно оскорбительно_.

И он даже сказать ничего не может по этому поводу, потому что придется признать, что он подслушал и _поговорить_ …

Да нахуй это дерьмо, оно причинает Дэрилу головную боль.

Он бросает в Иисуса тряпку в надежде заткнуть его, впрочем, придурок с легкостью уворачивается от нее, и снова утыкается носом в мотор.

Вот так. Лучше.

 _Это_ , по крайней мере, он понимает.

~*~

Дэрил проводит в этом странном состоянии ни-тут-ни-там еще несколько недель, почти убедив себя, что он выдумал всю эту _Хрень_ , но вместе с тем и близко не приблизившись в решению. Или полная ретроградная амнезия, смотря, что случится раньше.

И все было бы нормально, он рад, что все остается на своих местах, ему удается избегать этого и совсем об этом не думать, но как только он берется за починку чего-нибудь, он понимает, что чертовски _скучает_ по этому придурковатому ниндзе.

Как за кем-то, у кого это саркастичное, кусачее, черное чувство юмора. Как за партнером для вылазок, как за щитом от этого умно-глупого дерьма. Как за тем, кто прикроет спину. Как за лучшей защитой для Мэгги и ребенка. И еще _миллион и одна причина_ , в которых он полагался на Иисуса, не замечая этого.

И главное, как за другом. Как за человеком, с которым невероятно легко общаться.

Потому что они разговаривают, Иисус и он. _Дэрил_ разговаривает. Он чувствует, будто снова обрел голос, который утратил, когда все это дерьмо с Ниганом закрутилось. Это желание говорить и желание, чтобы был кто-то, кто бы слушал и ценил его мнение, и вдруг он все потерял из-за этой странной ситуации.

Это глупо, но он чувствует себя обманутым, почему-то.

Дэрил лупит молотком и матерится себе под нос, боль расползается по всей груди.

Он ненавидит это чувство, и ситуацию, и себя, и Иисуса, и _всю эту ебучую планету_. Это _полный отстой_.

И Дэрил единственный, кто может все исправить. Или хотя бы попытаться.

Он бросает молоток и вздыхает.

Он позволит себе несколько минут сожаления, затем пойдет собираться для путешествия в Хиллтоп.

~*~

Днем позже, Дэрил вырезает что-то из кусочка дерева, просто чтобы занять руки и разум, в ожидании, пока Иисус вернется с вылазки.

Попытка проваливается. Последний час был бесполезной стратой времени, его мысли вертелись так быстро, будто карусель.

Не может быть, чтобы Дэрил всерьез задумался об этой… этой _ситуации_ … и рассматривал какие-то «будущие» варианты?

Нет. Это невозможно.

Это дурацкая идея.

Он не может дать Иисусу то, чего он хочет или в чем нуждается. Дэрил – дерьмовый выбор в… в качестве _партнера_ для любых отношений, и Иисус вскоре это осознает. Он, вероятно, тоже будет в недоумении, куда, черт возьми, он смотрел, но почувствует облегчение, что ему удалось легко отделаться.

Поэтому, вопрос закрыт. Точно, _определенно_ , закрыт.

Может, им удастся сохранить то, что есть? Ведь нет никаких причин все разрушать, верно? Они могут дальше вместе зависать и болтать, это совершенно нормально. И Иисус сам сказал Мэгги, что справится с этим, зачем Дэрилу мутить воду?

(Вернуться к прежним отношениям – это… неприемлемо. Это звучит ужасно и _неправильно_ и внутренности Дэрила скручиваются в узел.)

Нет, лучше все оставить, как есть.

\- Эй, принес тебе кое-что, - говорит Иисус в десяти футах, где он материализовался из воздуха, и кидает «кое-что» в него. Дэрил поспешно роняет нож и деревянную поделку, а Иисус смеется, довольный собой.

Это деталь для байка, которую Дэрил искал, по меньшей мере, месяц. Он почти разуверился ее найти.

\- Будь начеку, - с запозданием говорит мелкий засранец и приземляется на стол, рядом с Дэрилом, драматически откидывая пальто, оу.

_Оу._

Дэрил пялится на деталь.

Выходит… вовсе не галлюцинации.

Иисус действительно… Иисус чувствует… 

Дэрил кивает в благодарность, в горле комок, и рассеяно оттирает деталь от грязи.

Он понятия не имеет, что теперь делать.

~*~

Они на вылазке в небольшом городке, в нескольких часах ходу, только они двое, и нахуй идет здравомыслие Дэрила, когда он ловит взгляд Иисуса в отражении окна.

Дэрил не уверен: это потому, что некому его поймать, или он убежден, что Дэрил этого не видит, или он не может это контролировать, потому что вообще не в курсе, что делает это, но…

Иисус _смотрит_ на него с таким абсолютно _серьезным_ выражением, лишенный всех стен и защиты, и это почти доводит Дэрила до дрожи.

Как будто завеса внезапно спала, и все эмоции, которые обычно под замком, просачиваются в каждую клетку его тела, _тоска_ переполняет его, выплескивается через край, заливая все вокруг.

Взгляд задерживается на мгновенье, затем еще, затем превращается в абсолютное _опустошение_ , и господи, это так _неправильно_ , Иисус никогда не должен выглядеть настолько сломленным.

Дэрил оборачивается, сердце скачет галопом, желание сделать _что-то_ \- ошеломляющее…

А Иисус ухмыляется ему.

Как он делал сотни раз до этого, а Дэрил не замечал. Защита поднята, расслабленный-ниндзя-Иисус перехватывает управление, будто _ничего не произошло._

И в это почти верится, Дэрил практически _купился_ , но затем он видит, как обтянутая перчаткой рука Иисуа сжимается в кулак на долю секунды, прежде, чем он запихивает ее себе под мышку.

 _Как_ он это делает? Что за…

Рычание и шарканье прерывают панику охотника, и он рад бессмысленной и ошеломляющей борьбе за свою жизнь, убивая мертвецов насмерть.

В основном все проходит тихо и эффективно, они работают в тандеме, спина к спине, движения плавные и отработанные. Но к концу, между ними достаточно пространства, чтобы заставить Дэрила нервничать, и конечно же, это чувство страха оправдано.

\- Дэрил, нож! – кричит Иисус и Дэрил даже не успевает подумать об этом, он оборачивается и кидает свой единственный нож прямо в ходячего рядом с Иисусом, который выхватывает его прямо из падающего трупа, и убивает трех ходячих с устрашающе быстрой точностью.

Подумать только, раньше Дэрил не доверял этому человеку настолько, что оставил его в наручниках под прицелом Мэгги. Как далеко они зашли.

Дэрил использует одну из стрел, чтобы убить последнего из своих ходячих, бурча себе под нос, что мог бы носить с собой больше ножей, потому что Иисус станет причиной его гибели, и просто наблюдает, как этот позер практикуется на оставшихся «оппонентах».

Он практически с удовольствием наблюдает – Иисус крутится, пинается, использует инерцию, чтобы добавить силы своим движениям, выпады быстрые и точные, как у кобры, он творит такую хуйню, в возможность которой Дэрил не поверил бы еще несколько минут назад.

И все же.

Не беря во внимание, что это просто безвольные монстры, завалить которых не составит особого труда, если они не в стаде. Стать свидетелем того, как Иисус берет на себя живого соперника, который может представлять реальную угрозу, должно быть невероятно.

Иисус поворачивает к Дэрилу и ухмыляется ему, когда заканчивает. Солнечный свет отражается в его глазах, и они приобретают самый светлый оттенок голубого, и сердце Дэрила сжимается.

И этот проклятый _взгляд_ снова мелькает в голове.

Тоска.

Привязанность.

Опустошение.

И Дэрил стал этому причиной.

Если бы подслушанный Разговор был гранатой, это был бы повторный взрыв, сметающий остатки любого отрицания, что у Дэрила еще осталось.

Это действительно так. Все это.

Иисус заботится о нем не просто, как о друге.

_Ебаный в рот._

И что теперь?

~*~

Выяснить легче простого.

~*~

В течении месяца, примерно, Дэрил ведет учет:

\- Иисус останавливает себя от прикосновений, когда они общаются, примерно один раз за разговор, выходит семнадцать попыток (намерение очевидно по тому, как дрожат его пальцы, когда знаешь, что искать);

\- он очень редко прикасается к нему, всего два раза;

\- он приносит ему вещи, которые Дэрилу нужны или которые заставляют его смеяться, в трех отдельных случаях;

\- он ищет компании Дэрила семь раз и, похоже, действительно наслаждается его обществом;

\- он наблюдает за ним так часто, как может оставаться незамеченным, и он настолько скрытен, что Дэрилу едва удается ловить его на этом, всего пять раз (челка помогает, взгляд украдкой под правильным углом, который ловит глаза Иисуса, и любые отражающие поверхности);

\- он упоминает его в разговорах с другими людьми по тому или иному поводу, раз десять, насколько Дэрилу известно.

Это настолько тонко, что не удивительно, что Дэрил никогда раньше этого не замечал. Но теперь, когда заметил, он не может этого избежать. Не может _не-видеть._

И он внезапно внутренне _злится_ на Иисуса за то, что тот проебал их дружбу, что Дэрил обо всем узнал, что говорил об этом с Мэгги при открытой двери, когда любой мог их подслушать.

Кто дал ему право все разрушить?

Как _он, блядь, посмел?_

Дэрил ругается сам с собой, мысленно и себе под нос, пока охотится, вымещает свою злость на ходячих и оленях, мечется вокруг и не сильно пинает траву, и через 48 часов просто сдувается.

Это все еще Иисус, вероятно, его лучший друг на данный момент, кроме Кэрол. Рик брат, которого у него никогда не было, Мэгги младшая сестренка, но Иисус? У него есть собственное место, уникальное, только для него.

Никто не заставляет Дэрила так смеяться, что аж живот сводит, или интуитивно знает, когда можно говорить, а когда заткнуться и просто посидеть рядом.

И поэтому, несмотря на то, что это вызывает у него нервную дрожь и тошноту, он ищет Иисуса.

Сначала он говорит себе, что это не имеет значения, он был хорошим другом, игнорируя всю эту хрень и сохраняя их дружбу.

Ничего, все нормально, все хорошо, полный порядок.

Он легко возвращается к их повседневной рутине, подкрадывается все ближе и ближе, позволяет своей руке оставаться чуть дольше на плече Иисуса, когда они дурачатся, сдвигается на полдюйма ближе, когда они вместе под капотом, задерживает момент, когда передает Иисусу вещи, кончиками пальцев.

Инстинкты кричат отступить, перестать дурачить себя, но Иисус никогда не давал ему повода сомневаться.

Никогда. _Ни разу._

Ни разу он не заставлял Дэрила чувствовать себя плохо, или глупо или _ничтожеством._

Он просто смотрит на Диксона своим переменчивым взглядом, решительным, постоянным, надежным, как сама земля под ногами Дэрила.

И медленно, _о, очень медленно,_ заставляет душу Дэрила гореть.

~*~

В один из дней, когда Дэрил присматривает за Джудит, пока она спит, он неуверенно исследует тот шар эмоций, который уже несколько месяцев обитает внутри.

Непривычно для него, думать о чувствах. Добавить к тому факт, что они о _мужчине?_ Инородные, как зеленые человечки.

Но когда он начинает распутывать этот клубок, факты и мысли, которые он беспощадно прятал внутри, они начинают выплывать на поверхность.

Дело в том.

 _Господи,_ дело в том, что Дэрил стал доверять Иисусу давным давно, с самой первой встречи, с тех пор, как тот толкал речь в Баррингтон-Хаус и взял на себя ответственность за ситуацию, с Дэрилом сто лет такого не происходило. Он поверил в Иисуса тогда и никогда об этом не жалел.

Постепенно он стал восхищаться навыками Иисуса, ценить его советы, заботиться о его благополучии, жаждать его компании.

И, конечно, он замечал его взгляды, кто бы не заметил? Количество жутких замечаний, которые он слышал от разных Спасителей, не только отвратительные, но подтверждающие его первоначальную оценку «прекрасного». Еще это объясняет его глубочайшее желание разбить им головы даже после того, как Иисус швыряет их о землю, заставляя выть от боли.  
(Это не мешает Дэрилу приложить парочку о стены и стволы тоже, и между ними двумя, вскоре никто не смел даже смотреть в сторону Иисуса.)

Но откинув все в сторону, простая и неоспоримая истина заключается в том:

что Дэрилу нравится Иисус.

Во всех возможных смыслах, которые могут нравиться, включая физический.

И пока он не может представить, как они двое будут вместе — проблема, как всегда в том, что он вообще не может представить себя в связанных с сексом ситуациях, - он вроде как хотел бы узнать.

Мысль резонирует, проходит эхом сквозь него, и он судорожно выдыхает, свыкаясь с этими новыми мыслями, наблюдая за животиком Джудит, как она спокойно вдыхает и выдыхает, гипнотически.

Ну что же.

_Невероятно._

Ладно. Пришло время смотаться в Хиллтоп снова.

~*~

Он находит Иисуса, пока тот спит, свернувшись калачиком в кресле в офисе Мэгги, усталость, наконец, берет над ним верх.

И как бы он не хотел прикоснуться к Иисусу, увидеть его глаза, услышать смех, _поговорить_ с ним — такая возможность выпадает не часто.

Поэтому Дэрил доволен, он изучает мягкий изгиб шеи и черты лица, аккуратно подстриженную бороду и странную шелковистость волос, крепость его бедер и шишковатые коленки, обтянутые коричневыми брюками-карго. Крошечная морщинка пересекает лоб Иисуса, будто он даже во сне пытается спасти мир, и желание защитить, стать опорой и убежищем, неудержимо поднимаются внутри.

Он садится раньше, чем ноги предадут его, или он окажется еще ближе к Иисусу, и проводит невероятное количество времени просто наблюдая за мелким ниндзей, как воришка.

Он отрывает он него взгляд только, когда Иисус начинает шевелиться.

\- Хей, ты здесь, - говорит Иисус и обезоруживающая улыбка и тихое счастье в его глазах, заставляют голову Дэрила кружиться.

\- Что значит «ас»? - случайный вопрос, и рядом не стоявший среди десятка, которые он хочет задать ( _что ты видишь во мне?; почему ты скрываешься?; кто обидел тебя, скажи мне, я сотру их в порошок; ты уверен, что я тебе нравлюсь?; как ты делаешь все это ниндзя-дерьмо?; какая твоя любимая книга, я знаю, ты любишь читать, я хочу знать все о тебе_ ), и вот что вылетает из его глупого рта.

\- Эм… - Иисус хмурится и трет ладонью глаз, - ты имеешь в виду повязку или сексуальную ориентацию?

\- Я знаю, что такое чертова повязка, - угрюмо бурчит Дэрил.

Иисус вздрагивает и вытягивает ноги, вероятно, используя эти движения, чтобы разобраться, какое Дэрилу дело. Он такой подлый.

\- Это сокращение от «асексуальный», означает человека, который не испытывает сексуального влечения к другим людям. Ну, практически, если быть точным.

Дэрил вопросительно хмыкает и ковыряется в ногтях, эта «случайная тема» зудит, как заноза, потому что он очень даже заинтересован в ней.

\- А что? - спрашивает Иисус, любопытный, как обычно.

\- Кто-то упоминал раньше, не важно.

Пару секунд спустя Иисус снова говорит.

\- Существует много различных идентичностей. Разные виды сексуальности, романтических наклонностей, половых идентичностей, которые выходят за рамки мужчина-женщина, и так далее. Существует куча определений этому, но если простым языком, есть разница между тем, кого ты любишь в романтическом плане, а к кому у тебя просто сексуальное влечение, и между тем, как ты относишься к себе внутреннему по сравнению с тем, как ты устроен снаружи. Как-то так.

Дэрил размышляет над услышанным.

Изложенное вот так, это звучит довольно просто. Тебе нравятся те, кто тебе нравится, ты хочешь быть с ними так или иначе, и ты чувствуешь то, что чувствуешь. Никто не может знать, что у тебя в голове лучше, чем ты сам.

Дэрил скорее из тех, кто «судит кого-то по их поступкам и намерениям, а не по внешним признакам и предпочтениям».

И учитывая все варианты и названия, его влечение только к одному конкретному человеку, раз в жизни, кажется вполне нормальным. Насколько «нормально» стоит в их жизни.

Постойте, у _этого_ тоже есть название?

\- А если тебе нравится только один человек, и ты хочешь только его, и никого больше?

\- Вероятно, такого человека можно назвать полусексуалом. Человек, который не испытывает сексуального влечения, пока не сформирует сильную эмоциональную привязанность к другому человеку.*

Ага, это определение прямо в яблочко.

Дэрил кивает, тихо шепчет «Окей», избегая всезнающих глаз Иисуса.

Лучше с этим не рисковать, Дэрил не уверен в своей реакции, если его поймают на этом дерьме прежде, чем он утрясет все в голове.

Неа, это ложь, он знает, что сделает — разозлится и начнет защищаться, скажет что-нибудь обидное и излишне жестокое, потом сбежит. В конце концов, это было его палочкой-выручалочкой все эти годы, от привычек не так легко избавиться.

Но в последнее время.

Последнее время, ради Иисуса? Который так старается и выкладывается по полной? Который заслуживает быть счастливым, даже если Дэрил никогда не сможет понять, почему ключ к этому находится именно в _его_ руках.

Но он понимает, что готов попробовать.

~*~

Дэрил расстается с ощущением, что день прекрасен, ибо в реальности он полон разочарований, и у него такое чувство, что он _специально_ создан для того, чтобы разорвать на части все его с трудом приобретенное спокойствие.

Ему снились кошмары, и он едва ли спал последнее время, слишком долго. Поэтому он дерганный и раздражительный; ему удалось врезать молотком себе по пальцу, вместо гвоздя; прямо после этого он вступил в конский навоз; он не видел Иисуса неделю; и в довершение ко всему — у него разрез в жилете.

А потом Иисус возвращается с вылазки, пыльный и отчасти покрытый кишками ходячих, и с порезом на скуле, и в самом деле?

_Серьезно?_

Он _уходит_ , даже никому не сказав куда, ему удается наткнуться на такое количество ходячих, что его драгоценное пальто становится ржаво-красным, а потом ходит с порезом по улице, рискуя заразиться всевозможной хренью?

Ему _вообще_ насрать на свою жизнь?

Дэрил следует за Иисусом в его трейлер и вспыхивает, как только дверь за ними закрывается.

\- Ты _совсем выжил из своего проклятого ума?_

\- Чего? - спрашивает Иисус, сощурив глаза, пока снимает пыльник и перчатки.

\- Какого хрена с тобой не так?

\- О, я уверен, ты мне сейчас расскажешь, - огрызается Иисус, потому что он не только читает Дэрила, как открытую книгу, и ему насрать, _а еще_ он может надрать Дэрилу задницу со связанными за спиной руками.

Но не смотря на это, Дэрил упрямо продолжает говорить.

\- Ты не можешь уходить в одиночку, тупица, хочешь умереть или что?

\- О, а мне нельзя? - Иисус почти рычит, и этот оттенок в его голосе посылает дрожь по позвоночнику Дэрила.

Слабая сирена бьет тревогу в его голове «опасность, опасность, отступи, не продолжай», но Дэрил не в своем уме или идет на поводу у инстинктов.

Он агрессивно вторгается в личное пространство Иисуса, почти касаясь его лба своим, и Иисус не вздрагивает, не отступает, даже _не моргает._ Просто вскидывает подбородок и смотрит на Дэрила _горящим_ взглядом.

\- Ты чертовски прав – нельзя! - говорит Дэрил, и разочарование соревнуется с восхищением, потому что никто его так не бесит, как Иисус, никто ему не противостоит, никто не бросает ему вызов, никто никогда не мог…

\- Отъебись, Дэрил, - говорит Иисус и только тот факт, что они практически прижаты друг к другу, позволяет Дэрилу ощутить дрожь, которая проходит сквозь Иисуса, услышать еле различимый щелчок, когда он сглатывает.

И что-то в голове Дэрила переворачивается, перенастраивается, клацает почти на грани слышимости. Что-то _меняется_ и...

Дэрил наклоняет голову и срывает с губ Иисуса неуклюжий, резкий поцелуй.

И мир будто… замирает.

Никаких звуков в трейлере, никаких звуков у Дэрила в голове, ощущение, что и его сердце замерло в ожидании, что случится дальше.

Мелкий ниндзя обращается в камень в его руках, полностью обездвиженный и вероятно переставший дышать, вот же дерьмо.

_Дерьмо._

Паника охватывает Дэрила, как лесной пожар, заставляя сомневаться во всем, включая собственное здравомыслие.

_Что если он ошибся, что если все было всего лишь горячечным бредом, зачем, черт возьми, вообще кому-то вроде Иисуса…_

Ему не удается додумать мысль, потому что Иисус издает гортанный звук, полу всхлип, полу стон, затем обвивает Дэрила руками и дергает на себя.

Облегчение омывает Дэрила и он обхватывает Иисуса за талию, чтобы успокоиться, и получает потрясение, когда встречает теплую кожу под тонкой рубашкой.

Это чувство _прекрасно._

Но нет времени обдумать это, потому что Иисус _вытворяет всякое_ своим ртом, и его руки на теле Дэрила, и они прижимаются еще ближе, и это слишком, это слишком и сердце Дэрила наверняка остановится…

Будто услышав его, Иисус отстраняется и задыхается: - Погоди, стой, что ты? Что это…

Нет, _нет_ , Дэрил передумал, он хочет, чтобы поцелуи вернулись, целоваться тоже очень здорово.

И он не может позволить себе думать, ни в коем случае, иначе он сбежит как можно дальше, в мгновение ока.

Это дело доли секунды, обхватить лицо Иисуса обеими руками и вернуться к знакомому уже вкусу и чувству, к тому, что он теперь жаждет, как наркоман. Голова кругом идет, но в середине все полыхает, как само Солнце.

Иисус затыкается и снова прижимает их друг к другу, пробирается рукой Дэрилу под рубашку и скользит вниз по его спине и _о-о-о_.

Дэрил дрожит, реакции складываются, как паззл из эмоций, и они запинаются и вращаются и Дэрил ударяется о стену, которая, по-правде, единственное, что заставляет его держаться на ногах.

Иисус беспощаден, и перехватывает инициативу, и вторгается в личное пространство Дэрила, разрывая его разум и рассудок на части, кусочек за кусочком только своими губами, и все что Дэрил может сделать – держаться и попытаться пережить эту бурю. Он раздвигает ноги, что позволяет прижаться еще теснее, потому что да, _да_ , близость – тоже офигенное чувство, Дэрил хочет почувствовать его вес, хочет быть прижатым к стене, пока дыхание не станет общим.

Это великолепно и тревожно и он, вероятно, паникует, потому что все выходит из под контроля, Дэрил уж точно, но и Иисус в той же лодке, Дэрил может _чувствовать_ его дрожь, дрожь которая пробирает их обоих.

Они почти успокаиваются.

Целуются и целуются, пока губы Дэрила не начинают неметь, пока не становится трудно дышать, с черными мушками в глазах, а затем они растворяются друг в друге и дышат, пряча лица друг от друга, только темнота между ними.

Он словно чувствует все вопросы, которые растут в Иисусе, все слова, которые тот сдерживает, и впервые за долгое время его не страшит то, что ждет впереди.

Все у них будет отлично.

~*~

Итак, вот они – Иисус ухмыляется Дэрилу, небрежно садится на ствол дерева и жует яблоко, которое три секунды назад стащил у него, пока тот находится на земле, а не восемью футами выше.

Когда жизнь Дэрила свернула в эту сторону? Раньше только ходячие и его семья причиняли ему проблемы, а теперь еще один человек в уравнении.

\- Это жульничество, придурок! – кричит он, и хохот Иисуса эхом раздается повсюду, грудной смех, который Дэрил хочет разлит по бутылкам и всюду носить с собой.

О, теперь он вспомнил, почему он терпит этого засранца.

\- Спускайся сюда, давай, - говорит Дэрил, слишком ласково, черт побери.

Его репутация в скором времени превратится _в руины._

Мм, это того стоит.

Иисус падает перед Дэрилом и неприятно жует свое яблоко, проглатывает с раздражающе сексуальным «ммм», и черт его подери, если этот мелкий паршивец не лучшее, что случалось с Дэрилом за долгое, долгое время.

Дэрил отбирает яблоко, но вместо того, чтобы укусить его, он нежно и тщательно слизывает сок с губ Иисуса.

\- Ты должен прекратить таскать мое барахло, чувак, - шепчет Дэрил Иисусу в щеку, одной рукой прижимая его к своему бедру.

Иисус ждет пока Дэрил отстранится, затем засасывает нижнюю губу в рот, глаза темные и пьянящие, Дэрил стонет.

\- _Заткнись._

\- Я ничего не говорил!

\- Ага, не говорил, - отвечает Дэрил и целует его долго и глубоко, пока они не забывают, о чем вообще говорили.

Он осторожен, не хочет уронить яблоко. Нет нужды разбрасываться хорошими фруктами.

Им понадобится их сила.

**Author's Note:**

> * - взято с Википедии из определения, кто такие демисексуалы. В тексте употребляется слово "полусексуал". По-правде, я без понятия, как правильно в русском языке.
> 
> я открыта к предложениям и замечаниям, потому что могла не совсем верно или совсем не верно истолковать некоторые обороты английского языка)
> 
> спасибо, что прочли!


End file.
